izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jealousy
The arcade was closed for the day, and now Synthia finally had the time to go and visit her boyfriend, Felix. It had been a long day, only one person actually managed to get to her tower, and when they did, she defeated them easily. When she approached, Saving Marie she saw that there was still a player using the game. The arcade's owner must've let him stay to finish up. Synthia leaned on the entrance as she watched Felix jump out of the way of Andy's punches and kicks, then hitting him with his hammer. She liked watching him work, he always showed an impressive display of prowess, not only with his tools, but with his jumping and fighting skills as well. When the gamed finally managed to defeat the boss, Felix produced a golden key from his jean pocket, and unlocked the cage where Marie was being held. Now, you see, Felix never exactly had given Synthia the details about the game, all he had told her, was that it was a platformer, where he had to fight, jump, and fix his way to the finish, where he would defeat the bad guy, and rescue the prisoner. What he hadn't told her, however, was that the prisoner, was programmed to be his girlfriend... As soon as the cage had opened, Marie ran into Felix's outstretched arms, and hugged him tightly. Now, Synthia could've handled this, and brushed it off as no big deal, but, what she couldn't handle, was what happened when Marie pulled back from the hug, lean forward, and-... Synthia tightened her grip on the blaster she always carried with her, as she watched the treacherous snake and her boyfriend make their way back to town, where they were greeted by cheers, hugs, and an apple pie. Felix turned to the screen, and said with a grin, "Congratulations! And thank you, friend, for helping me save, my beloved Marie." With that, he turned around, and entered the apartment building, the rest of the people following him. When she could tell that the player had left, and when the crowd of people began to dispatch, Synthia stomped into the 8-big realm. "Pint-Sized!" She growled. Felix poked his head out of his window on the top floor, "Sweetheart! Hello!" "Get down here!" She hissed, giving Felix the darkest glare she could muster. It wasn't too difficult to frighten Felix, but she wanted to let him know that she was mad. Felix paled of all color, "B-Be right down!" He managed to say, climbing out of the window, and jumping from ledge to ledge, finally down to the ground. Synthia stood, her arms crossed, glaring at the small game hero, "Explain yourself, Shortie," She hissed. Felix wrung his gloved hands nervously, he didn't know what he had done wrong, "E-Explain what, Syndy?" He asked. "You know what," Synthia snarled. Felix thought back to what had happened, "T-The pie? Did you want some, dear?" He asked, still completely clueless. "No! I don't want any pie!" "Then...Then why are you so cross with me?" Felix asked, trembling. "The kiss, Fix it, explain the kiss..." Kiss? Felix thought. I don't remember any...Oh, no...That's right... Felix remembered what Marie always had done to him at the end of the game. "Syndy, I...It's just the game, part of the program, she's been doing that for years, it's purely platonic," Felix said, trying to stop shaking. Unfortunately for him, Synthia didn't hear the last part. "Years?! She's been kissing you for years?!" "No! Well...Yes, but it's just how the game is played and-." Felix attempted to explain. "Reject her! Dodge her! Push her away! Take the pie the townspeople give you and just ram it right in her-!" Synthia was cut off when Felix jumped up, and in the brief moment he had, silenced her with a kiss to the lips. "Synthia, listen to yourself, I told you, it's just part of the game, after all, every hero gets a kiss from a girl, right?" He asked. "I guess..." "And, pardon me for saying this, but I think you may be overreacting, it's just a small kiss, no harm done," Felix explained, scolding Synthia in his light, gentle, Felix-y way. "It's not so much the kiss that's making me angry, Short-stuff, it's the fact that there has been someone kissing you, besides me, for all these years, and you didn't tell me." Felix looked down, feeling guilty, "I know...I just didn't know how you'd react..." He looked back up into Synthia's blue eyes, "I'm sorry..." Now, Synthia was over six feet tall, carried a laser, was the main villian of a hardcore rail-shooter, could stare down a man twice her build, and could make an entire army suffer if she wanted to, but the one thing she couldn't do, was continue to stay mad at a small, thoughtful, and adorable 8-bit hero... "Well...Alright, tiny, you're story checks out," Synthia said, pushing Felix's hard-hat down over his eyes, receiving a small laugh from him. Before he could think twice, or even push his hat back up, she gripped the sides of his head with her hands, and pulled him forward into a kiss. Felix was balancing on one foot, and still held one of his tools in his hand, in a moment, however, the tool gad been dropped, he had moved forward so he could stand on both feet, and wrapped his arms around her neck. When Synthia pulled back, she continued on from her last sentence, "But if any other pathetic excuse of a female code puts the move on you, I will hurt them." Felix shook his head, "Now, now, let's not be irrational, what if it's just part of the code to be romantic or flirtatious?" Synthia shrugged, "Well, it's in my code to destroy me enemies," she replied, standing to back up to her full height again. Felix wasn't one for violence, at all, really, but he took some comfort in her words...She would be tough, brutal, and aggressive just for him...That was strangely sweet, in Synthia's own way, of course. Felix, (although he felt guilty for doing so), gave a small smile when Synthia shot a hard glare at Marie before leaving his world. Tough, aggressive, and full of prowess...That was Synthia, for you, and frankly, that was just the way, Felix liked her. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:FASR Category:Invader Gia